Monsters King episode 67: Canadian Dino
In Canada, a windy day activates a strange humanoid dinosaur. It screeches, curls its tail around a tree, and lifts itself up before leaping away. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Canada. Right in Nova Scotia.” They then transport. When they get there, they look around. A twig falls by Link’s feet. “What is it?” “Arborealisraptor Stealthius. The Christian Morphers called it Tree Creeper. BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. The Tree Creeper jumps down and roars. It hits with Biting Wind. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit, “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. The Tree Creeper begins to use Tornado Toss. “Thunder Bazooka!” The Moves clash. It begins to use Tornado Toss again. “Thunder Driver!” The Moves clash. The Tree Creeper hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. The Tree Creeper hits with Sonic Blast. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The Armor appears on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Tree Creeper hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. He hits with Ultimate Thunder. The Tree Creeper with Sonic Blast. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The Tree Creeper hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. The Tree Creeper with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Tree Creeper hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. The Tree Creeper hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Tree Creeper hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Driver vs Tornado Toss. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. The Tree Creeper hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Tree Creeper hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. The Tree Creeper hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. The Tree Creeper attempts to hit with Air-Raid Storm, but is knocked away, defeating it. BOB picks up the cards and gives them to Insecto, who names it Lizard Man. When he puts Lizard Man’s cards into the Dino Holder, Eustrep is sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Lizard Man to be a 13 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now that we’ve got a Tree Creeper, we’ve got a total of 62 creatures.” Current Team Mushroom-25 Velociraptor Trio-19 Princess-18 Alliga-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Chomp-14 Terry-14 Lizard Man-13 Grey-13 Giga-11 Beaky-9 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 Rhino-5 Tusky-4 Buggy-2